


The Trap

by JoeEva



Category: Alien Series, Star Trek
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeEva/pseuds/JoeEva
Summary: Created for Star Trek Reverse 3 (2014, Russia)«Энтерпрайз» в пятилетней миссии на неизведанной территории, однажды Ухура принимает странный позывной сигнал с ближайшей планеты, Кирк принимает решение разузнать что это. Из-за неблагоприятных условий на планете использование транспортатора невозможно, десант отправляется на шаттле. На месте команда понимает, что они не первые кто откликнулся на призыв, и сталкиваются с опасным видом существ, которые могут истребить все живое на своем пути.





	




End file.
